La rebelle et le couard
by AudreyVanHeemstra
Summary: Juan Borgia est aussi cruel que lâche, drôle qu'impertinent, beau qu'arrogant. Si l'histoire devait être réécrite, si la vie avait mis sur son chemin une personne qui avait pu réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait appartenir aux contes que l'on raconte aux courtisanes avant qu'elles n'aillent se coucher...
1. Chapter 1

Juan Borgia marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Rome, il sentait encore l'alcool de la veille et savait que son frère Cesare ne manquerait pas de souligner son comportement, indigne selon lui de celui d'un Duc et du gonfaliere des armées du Pape. Mais Juan s'en fichait, il connaissait le sujet de cette énième réunion qui visait à le convaincre de se marier avec Dieu sait quelle batarde d'Italie. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir épousé Sancia même si il ne la trouvait pas digne de sa personne à bien des égards. Certes, la jeune femme était belle, dégourdie au lit et ne manquait pas d'esprit mais il lui manquait ce « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui faisait d'une femme, une princesse et cela, il savait, ne tenait pas qu'à la naissance. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se trouvait déjà au pied du Palais Papale. Les gardes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur chef et Juan ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer. Il monta les marche du grand escalier deux par deux saluant les cardinaux qu'il croisait sur son passage. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la salle principale qu'il constata une agitation inhabituelle et qu'il reconnut certains hauts gradés de la garde privée du Doge de Venise. Le Doge de Venise, Giovanni Veniere, était le frère d'un des cardinaux présents au Vatican. D'après ce que savait Juan, il était riche, très riche, et doté d'une intelligence redoutable mais Juan doutait fort de la présence du chef de la République de Venise sur les terres papales ce qui n'expliquait en rien la présence de sa garde rapprochée.

Lorsque le chef des gardes vénitiens vit le Gonfaliere, il s'avança d'un pas autoritaire vers le jeune homme. Il possédait l'allure de ces hommes redoutés et les différentes cicatrices sur son visage laissaient deviner des duels mémorables. Il ne prit pas la peine de se répandre en politesse et fit un rapide salut militaire.

« Général Marco Selzonni, chef de la garde personnelle du Doge. » L'homme avait l'air particulièrement agacé et Juan se demanda s'il n'avait pas oublié un évènement important, regrettant presque les excès de la veille.

- Juan Borgia, Duc de Gandia et… Juan n'eut pas le temps de finir son introduction qu'il se fit couper la parole par le général.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, nous vous attendions, Juan sentit sa gorge se serrer en pressentant le serment paternel qui allait suivre, Nous ne sommes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Quel dommage, murmura Juan en arborant son sourire le plus arrogant et agaçant.

Le chef de la garde le regarda d'un œil noir. Il avait plus de vingt ans de service et ce n'était pas ce gamin à peine sortit des jupons de sa mère qui allait l'impressionner, fils de Pape ou non.

-La fille du Doge a disparu et nous avons des raisons de croire qu'elle est à Rome. Le jeune Duc de Gandia faillit éclater de rire et ce n'est que l'air menaçant de l'homme en face de lui qui l'en empêcha.

-Si la fille du Doge était à Rome, je crois que je le saurais.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu passes du temps en dehors du bordel. La voix sèche de Cesare raisonna dans la grande salle et donna envie à Juan d'égorger son frère. Le vénitien s'inclina devant le Cardinal Borgia, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore un peu plus Juan qui n'avait pas eu droit au même traitement de la part du militaire.

-Ah, mon frère, pour ta gouverne, les catins sont des informatrices hors paires, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les hommes se confient mieux à l'horizontal. Il afficha un large son sourire à son frère qui semblait lui aussi réprimer une forte envie de rire.

-Cette affaire est des plus sérieuses, nous pensons qu'elle s'est réfugiée chez son oncle pour échapper à son mariage et nous avons ordre de la ramener manu militari à Venise. Le chef de la garde du Doge semblait particulièrement sérieux et Juan se demanda qu'elle jeune fille pouvait avoir le cran de chevaucher à travers une Italie devenue périlleuse pour fuir son propre mariage sans compter qu'il fallait visiblement tout un corps armé pour la ramener.

-Juan, seul un membre de la garde du Pape peut perquisitionner la demeure d'un Cardinal, Informa Cesare.

-Je ne crois pas que rechercher une jeune fille effrontée fasse partie de mes attributions et, la voix rauque et autoritaire de son père raisonna dans la grande salle et chaque personne s'y trouvant mit un genou à terre en présence du Pape.

-C'est un ordre, Juan. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant son père, rageant d'avoir été ainsi humilié par son géniteur.

Après avoir eu droit à un serment en privé par son père, Juan avait enfin revêtu son uniforme et il chevauchait désormais en direction de la villa du Cardinal Veniere. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet et Juan fulminait toujours suite aux réprimandes de son père et de son frère. Lorsque les troupes du Doge ainsi que celle du Pape arrivèrent devant les portes massives de la demeure du Cardinal, Juan soupira et mit pied à terre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à parler au Cardinal que ce dernier s'avança vers eux.

« Monseigneur, nous sommes navrés de vous déranger, mais nous venons vous demander si vous sauriez où se trouve votre nièce, la… Juan sentit une lourde main s'abattre sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers le général Selzonni.

-Monseigneur, nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Francesca a trouvé refuge chez vous et…

-C'est exact Selzonni mais ce que je trouve prodigieux, c'est qu'une jeune fille de 19 ans ait pu échapper à votre surveillance et fuir à travers toute l'Italie sans que vous n'ayez eu le temps de réagir. Soit vous vous faites vieux, soit vous avez en face la plus redoutable des militaires. Juan baissa les yeux en tentant de réprimer un fou rire qu'il sentait imminent.

Le chef de la garde du Doge ne rajouta rien et se contenta de fixer froidement le Cardinal Veniere.

-Elle se trouve dans la chambre en haut, après la bibliothèque, suivez-moi.

Les hommes du Doge marchèrent d'un pas déterminé derrière le Cardinal et Juan leva les yeux au ciel tout en emboitant le pas à Selzonni. Il était curieux de vois la jeune fille en question qui semblait avoir traumatisé la garde rapprochée d'un chef d'état. Le Cardinal s'arrêta face à une lourde porte en bois et sortit une clé de bronze de sa poche. Le Cardinal avait littéralement dû enfermer sa nièce dans une prison doré pensa Juan qui se demandait quel monstre allait jaillir de là.

Le Cardinal poussa les deux battants de la porte et Juan vit une jeune fille à l'allure fragile assise sur le majestueux lit. Elle se leva et toisa les gardes avec une arrogance et une détermination qui n'était pas sans lui évoquer une jeune Caterina Sforza. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais il fallait admettre qu'elle avait de l'allure. Elle possédait un visage aristocratique, soutenu par une longue crinière châtain.

« Madame, je suis ici sur ordre de votre père qui… »

-Souhaite me voir rentrer à Venise afin d'épouser un homme trop vieux et mourant. C'est hors de question. Elle posa une main ferme sur la hanche et défia le l'homme du Doge du regard.

-Ma nièce, vous devez vous soumettre. Fit le Cardinal d'un ton morne et sans conviction. Nul doute qu'il avait déjà essayé d'argumenter avec sa nièce sans succés

-Parfait ! J'irai au couvent mais je ne me marierais pas, pas avec lui !

Le Cardinal soupira et Juan pouvait voir une veine se dessiner le long de la tempe de Selzoni. Il la regarda de nouveau et il croisa le regard noisette de la jeune fille. Elle leva les sourcils.

-Et lui ? Vous avez fait déplacer la garde papale pour moi… C'est flatteur. Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Juan ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de gifler l'impertinente mais la deuxième option allait sans doute lui attirer les foudres de son père.

-Juan Borgia, Gonfaliere de Rome. Il s'avança vers elle et exagéra une révérence.

Elle éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer un peu plus l'élite militaire de Rome et Venise réunie.

-Je vois que l'on a déployé les grands moyens… Quel dommage que ce ne soit pour me conduire directement au Couvent. Juan l'observait attentivement en ayant la désagréable impression de se voir au féminin et soudain, il comprit pourquoi Cesare semblait perpétuellement agacé par ses caprices.

-Votre père a été parfaitement clair, nous devons vous ramener à Rome. La voix du Général Selzonni trahissait pleinement son impatience. Juan ressentit presque de la pitié pour cet homme qui devait voir ses talents militaires au service d'une enfant effrontée.

-Plutôt mourir que de retourner à Venise ! S'écria-t-elle avec fureur.

Juan n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter que cela pouvait s'arranger, que le chef des gardes du Doge s'avança vers la jeune fille, la saisit par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de toile. Francesca criait et tapait le dos du soldat avec fureur mais ce dernier restait impassible.

Il passa devant Juan qui eut le temps de se voir adresser un regard meurtrier de la part de la jeune Francesca Veniere. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, bien trop amusé par la situation et particulièrement ravis de vois enfin la corvée de la journée toucher à sa fin.


	2. Chapitre 2

Selzoni positionna la jeune fille sur un cheval réquisitionné de force dans l'écurie du Cardinal Veniere. Il enroula les rênes autour de son avant-bras avant de jeter un regard menaçant à Francesca

« Vous avez à ce point peur qu'elle nous échappe, Général ? Demanda Juan avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Ne sous-estimez pas ma nièce cher Duc, à elle seule, elle a réussi mettre en émoi la garde de Venise, murmura le Cardinal qui ne lâchait pas la jeune Francesca du regard, dites à votre père que je dois lui parler de toute urgence et essayez de retenir le départ de Selzoni et ma nièce pour Venise.

-Vous voulez que l'on garde votre nièce au Palais ? Demanda Juan qui était pour le moins surpris par la décision du Cardinal.

-Vous avez peur de ne pas réussir à la garder captive une nuit au Palais, Gonfaloniere ? Le Cardinal marqua soigneusement chaque syllabe, ajoutant un peu plus à l'agacement de Juan. Le Duc de Gandia observa Francesca Veniere avec attention elle se tenait droite, altière, et il doutait fort qu'elle ne soit résolue à coopérer à en juger par la force avec laquelle elle serrait ses poings qui devenaient de plus en plus rouge. Semblant sentir la colère de sa cavalière, la pauvre jument se mit à piaffer d'impatience. Il fit face au frère du Doge puis inclina la tête avec respect sans daigner répondre au Cardinal avant de se mettre lui-même en selle et de rejoindre ses soldats.

La route jusqu'à Rome se fit dans le plus grand silence et en approchant de la ville, Juan se rapprocha à hauteur de Selzoni et de la fille du Doge.

-J'espère que vous apprécierez l'hospitalité du Pape, mon père, je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de vous compter à sa table ce soir, le visage de Juan s'illumina d'un sourire charmeur qui ne sembla nullement impressionner la jeune femme. Le Duc ignora également le regard désabusé du Général qui ne lâchait toujours pas les rênes de la jument. Francesca leva les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête.

-Fils de Pape, Gonfalonier et Duc… Vous seriez un des partis les plus intéressants de toute l'Italie si vous n'étiez pas un bâtard. Juan avait une forte envie de la gifler afin de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de lever la main sur une fille de Doge, aussi agaçante soit-elle.

Juan se pencha vers la jeune femme afin de se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage.

-Vous qui souhaitez faire vœu de silence et d'humilité pour le reste de votre vie, vous devriez apprendre à vous taire, siffla le Gonfaloniere. Il promena son regard sur le visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait la peau délicate et le nez parsemé de taches de rousseur. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi son coup, il constata, non sans surprise et agacement, qu'un rictus se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres fines de Francesca. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête et son regard piquant croisa celui de Juan.

-Fils de pape, frère de Cardinal, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que l'Eglise est aujourd'hui le meilleur terrain de jeu des âmes corrompues, murmura-t-elle sur un ton plein de mépris.

Juan laissa délibérément son cheval ralentir car il n'était vraiment plus certain de pouvoir se retenir d'utiliser la dague qu'il se trouvait à sa ceinture. La soirée allait être longue et même si il espérait sincèrement que son père ne l'obligerait pas à garder un œil sur la femme la plus agaçante de toute l'Italie, le connaissant, il en doutait fortement.

En voyant le Gonfaloniere chevaucher fièrement dans leur direction, les gardes du Palais ouvrirent les lourdes portes afin de laisser passer le cortège. Le pas des chevaux raisonna bruyamment dans la Grande Cour au milieu de laquelle se tenait le Cardinal Borgia. Juan se demanda s'il avait attendu là toute la journée en bon fils qu'il était. La jalousie de son frère à son égard ne manquait jamais de l'amuser, surtout quand il savait que ce dernier avait des journées bien plus ennuyeuses que les siennes. Cesare s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Francesca qui venait de mettre pied à terre.

-C'est un honneur de recevoir la fille de notre estimé ami, le Doge, en nos mûrs. Cesare saisit la main de la jeune aristocrate et inclina sa tête cérémonieusement. Juan était d'autant plus amusé par la scène en voyant le visage fermé de Francesca.

-Votre ami, le Doge, ne vous a jamais mentionné en tout cas, Cardinal Borgia. Vous êtes bien le Cardinal Borgia, n'est-ce pas ? Seul un Borgia se permettrait d'appeler le Palais de Saint-Pierre, SA demeure. La mine de Cesare en disait long sur ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Juan s'approcha de son frère et lui envoya une grande tape dans le dos.

-Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec notre hôte, pendant que tu lui montres ses appartements, je dois parler à notre père. Le regard de Cesare était particulièrement menaçant mais Juan se contenta de lui sourire et de continuer sa route.

-Je pensais prendre la route dès ce soir, rappela Selzoni.

-Et risquer la vie de la fille du Doge de Venise dans une embuscade ? Les routes sont dangereuses, Général, et une femme de son rang doit être en sécurité et si vous trouvez l'argument peu cohérent, contentez-vous d'y voir un ordre du Pape en personne. Juan adressa un clin d'œil au soldat qui lui avait manqué de respect un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Si elle doit passer la nuit ici, je tiens à ce que mes gardes soient placés à l'entrée de sa chambre, demanda le Général Selzoni qui se ne lâchait pas la jeune Francesca.

-Je verrai cela avec le Pape, je pense que la garde papale peut se charger de sa surveillance, lâcha sèchement le Cardinal qui observait la scène méticuleusement.

-Comme vous voudrez mais elle sera sous votre responsabilité, répondit le Général tout en pointant son doigt ganté en direction du visage de Cesare Borgia.

-Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles Selzoni, je ne compte pas fuir, pas maintenant du moins… Murmura Francesca à l'oreille du chef des gardes de son père avant d'emboiter le pas au Cardinal Borgia qui marchait déjà en direction du Palais.

Juan se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers les appartements de son père, traversant de longs couloirs de marbre. Il avait rapidement pris ses habitudes et il oubliait souvent d'admirer la beauté des lieux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les lourdes portes de bois qui marquaient l'entrée du bureau de son père il s'arrêta et prit une longue inspiration. Il était fatigué par sa chevauchée et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se débarrasser de l'impertinente Francesca Veniere. Il frappa et attendit le signal du pape. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd et la silhouette de Giulia Farnese se dessina dans l'embrasure. S'il comprenait les inclinaisons de son père pour la beauté de la belle Farnese, il détestait le fait qu'elle ait supplantée sa mère dans le cœur de son père. Il la suivit dans le bureau et prit place en face du souverain pontife pendant que sa maitresse s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise qu'occupait le pape.

-Alors Juan, avez-vous trouvé la fille du Doge ? Demanda Rodrigo en tendant un verre de vin à son fils qui s'en saisit avec empressement.

-C'est fait, elle est au Palais, à l'heure où nous parlons elle a le droit à une visite guidée des lieux par notre bien aimé Cardinal Borgia. Il fit tourner le liquide rouge dans son verre en le fixant avec attention avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

-Le Cardinal Veniere a aussi mentionné le fait qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir avec toi, ce qui explique pourquoi cette petite peste n'a pas encore été renvoyée dans ses canaux. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais te dépêcher de la renvoyer à Venise, il soupira en repensant aux paroles de l'agaçante nièce du Doge.

-Une jeune fille d'à peine dix-huit ou vingt ans aurait-elle réussi à terroriser le grand Juan Borgia, demanda Giulia sans humour tout en promenant ses doigts fins le long du col d'hermine qui décorait la robe du Pape.

-Il faut admettre qu'elle peut être particulièrement agaçante mais je n'ai jamais vu aucune femme me résister et je les ai toutes dominées, il afficha un sourire triomphant et son père rit avec fierté de ce fils qu'il idéalisait trop.

-Tu dois garder en tête qu'il s'agit de la fille du Doge et nous avons besoin de Venise, il nous faut son soutien, Rodrigo s'était mis debout et il faisait désormais les cent pas, Juan savait que son père était en train de mettre au point une énième stratégie visant à garantir la suprématie et la toute-puissance de la famille Borgia.

-Si elle doit être notre hôte, il faudrait que Juan s'assure lui-même de sa protection. Je suis certaine que le Doge appréciera le fait que le Gonfaloniere de Rome et Duc de Gandia se charge en personne de la sécurité de sa précieuse fille, fit Giulia alors que Juan jetait un regard désespéré à son père.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Fit Rodrigo en balayant les espoirs de Juan d'un geste de la main.

-Sa sécurité, une minute de plus avec elle et c'est moi qui vais avoir besoin d'aide, soupira Juan, pourquoi ne pas demander à Cesare ! Alors qu'il pleurnichait, son père lui administra une claque derrière la tête.

-Parce que ton frère est Cardinal, pas soldat !

-Et moi, soldat, pas gouvernante, murmura Juan qui savait qu'il était inutile de discuter les ordres du pontife.

Il quitta les appartements du Pape fou de rage, alors qu'il grimpait les marches du grand escalier qui menait à l'étage où les invités étaient logés, il se heurta au chef de la garde du Doge

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui eut le don de l'énerver encore un peu plus.

-Assurer la protection de votre précieuse Francesca, lâcha Juan qui commençait à trouver la journée particulièrement désagréable. Selzoni éclata de rire et le Gonfaloniere du réprimer sa folle envie de lui faire rendre gorge.

-On peut savoir ce que vous trouvez drôle ?

-Ce que je trouve drôle ? Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin à qui on a confié la surveillance de la fille d'un chef d'Etat la plus caractérielle de toute l'Italie, même les Ottomans n'en veulent pas ! Il s'éloigna tout en continuant à rire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvaient les plus luxueuses des chambres réservées aux chefs d'Etat, il ne manqua pas de constater la présence de son frère qui était adossé contre une colonne de granit.

-Alors, mon frère, on peut savoir ce que tu attends pour prendre ta fonction de dame de compagnie? Demanda Cesra avec un large sourire moqueur sur le visage. Leur rivalité grandissait un peu plus chaque jour et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

-Ferme-là, Cesare, retourne à tes prières !

Cesare se redressa, ajusta sa robe de cardinal et marcha lentement en ignorant son frère, alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de Juan.

-Au mois, je n'ai pas à subir les caprices d'une enfant gâtée… Qui me fait beaucoup penser à toi du reste, sa voix était calme mais son regard noir et froid n'incita guère Juan à répondre quoique ce soit.

Alors que Juan allait demander dans quelle chambre Francesca se trouvait, une femme de chambre sortit prestement d'une des pièces avec une pile de draps dans les mains.

-Est-ce la chambre de la jeune fille ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. La vieille femme acquiesça et disparut.

Juan soupira et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Francesca ne sursauta même pas, elle lui faisait dos et ne il ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette élancée.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci. Sa voix tremblait légèrement et elle avait perdu de son arrogance.

-Je suis ravi de le savoir mais si vous pensez que je vais faire votre lit, je crois que vous vous trompez d'interlocuteur, Juan trouvait la situation particulièrement drôle.

En entendant la voix du Gonfaloniere, la jeune femme se retourna, les yeux injectés de sang. Juan avait fait pleurer assez de femmes pour savoir que les larmes avaient ruisselées en quantité le long de ses joues mais il avait trop d'antipathie pour elle pour lui témoigner la moindre compassion.

-Oh, mais il y a une âme sensible derrière ce rideau d'arrogance, moqua Juan.

-Que faites-vous ici ?! Hurla-t-elle, furieuse que ce bâtard ait pu la voir vulnérable.

-Je me pose la même question, fit Juan en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près du lit de la jeune femme, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Sortez d'ici ! Cria-t-elle

-Tout doux jeune Francesca, je viens garantir votre sécurité alors me voilà… Il ouvrit les bras pour signaler qu'il était tout à elle.

Elle afficha le même sourire narquois et marcha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du jeune homme.

-Donc, on a demandé au grand Gonfaloniere de me surveiller, elle marqua une emphase sur « grand », n'est-ce pas là trop de responsabilité pour un bâtard.

Juan se leva brusquement et saisit son poignet avec force.

-Méfiez-vous des bâtards, ils savent très bien comment traiter les chiennes de l'aristocratie, de sa main libre, il saisit la mâchoire de Francesca entre son pouce et son index et il l'embrassa. La jeune femme attrapa un miroir qui se trouvait sur une petite table et frappa violemment le visage du jeune duc qui se recula surpris. Le regard de Francesca était menaçant et plein de haine. Elle détestait cet homme et ce qu'il représentait. Du sang commença à couler le long de la tempe du jeune homme. Il l'essuya du revers de sa manche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, il ne le regrettait pas mais la réaction de Francesca lui avait prouvé qu'elle était plus dégourdie que les comtesses et autres baronnes avec lesquelles il s'était amusé par le passé


End file.
